Cap4: Un Llanto 23
by Holmen13
Summary: Hola, les dejo la segunda parte, adios


La existencia es vana en este mundo paradójico, a veces el destino nos tiene preparado cosas que sin siquiera tener conciencia queremos, pero eso solo sirve de base para aquellos que creen en el, para otros el destino no es mas que suerte camuflada dándoles el valor para crear su propio camino, pero al final, sea suerte o destino nadie escapa de la frivolidad de la existencia por mucho que cambien las cosas la esencia siempre estará ahí.

Tk: es verdad, esto ya esta más aya de nuestras expectativas – todos miraban a sus digimons con una pequeña sonrisa, Yolei y Cody se despidieron de Kari y Tk para luego irse con sus digimons Gatomon y Patamon dijeron que se iban a dar una vuelta para hablar de un asunto, Kari miro a Tk y se levanto de su asiento.

Kari: Tk, déjame limpiarte – Kari había sacado un pañuelo limpiando el labio inferior de Tk que tenía sangre pero Tk noto que Kari estaba muy cerca de él entonces se sonrojo, Kari levanto su vista cruzándola con la de Tk ambos se quedaron hipnotizados viéndose a los ojos ambos en un impulso acercaban sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios dándose un beso que ambos no querían cortar por nada del mundo Tk invadió la boca de Kari con su lengua explorando la boca de Kari ambos se besaban con mucha ternura Tk la tomo de la cintura para hacer mas amoroso el beso Kari correspondió rodeando el cuello de Tk estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, Kari estaba toda roja igual que Tk.

Tk: K-Kari yo lo s-siento no f-fue mí i-intención – Tk apenas podía articular palabra de los nervios que tenia.

Kari: e-esta….bien….y-yo….quería d-decirte….al….go – Kari no podía decir ni una palabra más, estaba toda roja no podía ni mirar a Tk, este también estaba igual que Kari pero se había decidido a confesar lo que sentía por Kari.

Tk: Kari yo te quería decir que – Tk abrazo a Kari susurrándole lo último en el oído, ese susurro se perdió en el silencio de la habitación que fue testigo de su gran amor, luego de ese susurro llegaron sus compañeros y ambos se marcharon de la sala de computación yéndose cada uno a su hogar, al día siguiente los niños elegidos decidieron atacar una prisión del emperador.

Agumon: ¡Flama De Be! – fue tan potente y certero la técnica de Agumon que rompió fácilmente los barrotes de la celda que ahí habían unos digimons encerrados, Kari y Tai entraron para liberar a los Gotsumons y luego salir corriendo de ahí llegaron a un televisor, justo en ese momento Gatomon se da la vuelta viendo una torre completamente negra esto le extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia luego se fueron al mundo real junto con los Gotsumons, en otra parte del Digimundo.

Ken: Ven esa torre, es la aguja de control y donde este lo que hay a su alrededor me pertenece y todos los que viven aquí son mis esclavos, esta claro – hablo con voz imponente y autoritaria a unos digimons pero había uno que se distinguía.

Gabumon: controla a los digimons con ese aro – el tenia una mirada triste al saber que no podía ayudar a ese pueblo pero todavía le quedaba una opción, mientras tanto en el mundo real.

Izzy: ¡QUE!, ¿Por qué trajeron a los Gotsumons con ustedes? – Izzy estaba enojado porque s alguien los ve podrían meterse en problemas, pero si ese sujeto los veía seria un problema mas grande por lo menos eso pensaba.

Tai: no pudimos evitarlo y no sabíamos si el Emperador de los digimons iba a regresar, verdad Kari – Izzy todavía no estaba de acuerdo hacia que se llevo a los Gotsumons de vuelta al Digimundo pero a una zona alejada de donde estaban antes, luego de media hora regreso Izzy a la sala de computación.

Izzy: listo, los deje en un lugar seguro – Tai estaba enojado ya que Izzy no tomo en cuenta que los Gotsumons corren peligro en cualquier lugar no solo ellos si no que todos los digimons, de un momento a otro Tai se lanzo en contra de Izzy agarrándolo de su camisa.

Tai: ¿Por qué Izzy?, los Gotsumons corren peligro allí – Tai estaba por golpear a Izzy porque el no le contestaba.

Izzy: Por favor piensa antes de actuar, ya pensaste que pasaría si Davis los ve ¡EH! – Tai soltó a Izzy porque el tenia toda la razón porque si Davis los viera los mataría sin piedad, Tai agacho su cabeza y se disculpo con Izzy.

Izzy: vamos amigo no te pongas así, perdóname por haberte hablado así es que – Izzy miro perdidamente el suelo Tai se percato de esto pero cuando iba a preguntarle alguien lo interrumpió.

Cody: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?, no podemos dejarlo en el Digimundo porque matara a varios digimons – todos miraban el piso sin repuesta hasta que uno hablo.

Kari: no sabemos si es nuestro amigo o enemigo, el mato a dos digimons pero nos salvo varias veces – todos quedaron callados porque lo que había dicho Kari era cierto pero luego un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos, el puño de Tk se había estampado contra un casillero hundiéndolo, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de Tk y como había racionado.

Tk: no lo perdono nunca lo are, lo….matare – los ojos de Tk irradiaban furia, venganza, odio, cosa que dejo muda a Kari ver al dulce y amable Tk en esas condiciones le dolía y mucho hasta el punto que una lagrima se le escapo.

Tai: tranquilízate Tk no hay necesidad de matarlo solo tenemos que convencerlo, además acuérdate que él no es un digimon y no puedo revivir si haces eso te convertirás en un asesino – Tai puso su mano en el hombro de Tk pero al hacerlo este se saco la mano bruscamente asiendo que Tai se ponga en posición de pelea, Tk se dio vuelta para verlo a Tai pero no cruzaron miradas porque Tk cubría sus ojos con su cabello, pero Kari llego a mirar los ojos de Tk y se quedo helada por lo que había visto.

Tk: No Tk contrólate no pierdas la calma no dejes que eso gane el control – pensaba Tk mientras seguía oculto tras sus cabellos hasta que se sintió él mismo alzo su cabeza dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

Tk: lo siento Tai tienes razón – todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos por como cambia tan fácilmente de emociones Tk pero Kari seguía aterrada por lo que había visto.

Izzy: mi plan es que lo convenzan a Daisuke que se nos una con su poder estoy seguro que ganaremos, igual creo que solo entenderá por la fuerza así que tendrán que ganarle una pelea para que entienda que trabajando juntos se logran hasta los milagros pero tengan mucho cuidado el poder de su digimon es impresionante y sin contar el de Daisuke acuérdese que él solo derroto a un digimon sin el menor esfuerzo, además que tiene un poder curativo extraño porque cuando el emperador lo apuñalo su herida sano muy rápido hasta a nivel celular yo pensé que porque estaba en el Digimundo pudo hacer ese milagro pero no era así verán yo me puse en contacto con otro niño elegido de los Estados Unidos y me dijo que por más que este en el Digimundo eso es algo imposible de hacer ósea que su cuerpo se cura por si solo además cuando el mato a Mojyamon se acuerdan que el lo atravesó con su espada y cuando la saco esta era de color rojo además tenia como pequeñas corrientes de electricidad a su alrededor definitivamente él es especial de cierta forma así que tengan mucho cuidado – a ninguno de los nuevos elegidos le gusto la idea de que Daisuke se les uniera eran muy diferentes pero para salvar el Digimundo Tk y Kari harían cualquier cosa por salvarlo.

Yolei: Hmp ese patan – Yolei desvío su mirada hacia un costado con claridad se podía ver su enfado pero luego se transformo en terror porque en la puerta del salón estaba Davis apoyado en el marco de la puerta pero su cara reflejaba sorpresa y sus ojos le brillaban un brillo extraño en él pero con preocupación él miraba a Tk, en su cabeza un pequeño digimon de color azul con blanco.

Cody: TU QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITO – Davis empezó a caminar lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos paso por al lado de Cody se paro al costado de él luego siguió su camino paso por al lado de una aterrada Yolei que aun recordaba esos ojos rojos que irradiaban sed de sangre se izo para atrás paso al costado de Izzy que estaba sorprendido que no lo hayan notado paso por al lado de Tai que miradaza a Davis sin miedo o sorpresa lo miraba normalmente siguió su camino se paro al frente de Kari la miro a los ojos ella dio un paso hacia atrás porque todavía le daba miedo Davis pero cuando lo vio a los ojos se quedo perdida en sus ojos no eran como ella se acordaba tenían brillo eran marrones claros y no irradiaba esa aura de soledad ya no la intimidaba los ojos de Davis él levanto sus dos manos que le rozaron la remera de la parte de abajo haciendo que se levante un poco las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron el puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, Kari serró los ojos para esperar quien sabe que pero lo único que sintió fue como la apartaba del camino Davis siguió su camino hasta que se volvió a parar esta vez estaba frente a Tk marrones claros y calidos chocaron contra azules cielo.

Davis: ya entiendo porque te tenía tanto odio desde que te vi la primera vez, ahora lo comprendo pero no te preocupes nunca te haría daño….hermano – luego de decir esto Davis abrazo con fuerza a Tk, él no sabia porque pero correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza hasta que una lagrima se le deslizo por su mejilla fue tan sorpresiva esa lagrima que llevo su mano para comprobarlo no savia porque el abrazo de Davis le daba una oleada de sentimientos hasta que se separo.

Tk: ¿hermano? Estas equivocado Davis, explícate a que te refieres – Davis camino hasta una ventana miraba como el atardecer esta terminando para dejar ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, todos quedaron mas que sorprendidos tanto por lo que dijo Davis y por como actúo.

Davis: será a solas solo tú y yo que te parece – Tk le izo una seña para que lo siguiera a afuera del salón cuando Davis empezó a caminar Demiveemon salto de la cabeza de Davis.

Demiveemon: yo me quedo aquí así ustedes podrán hablar a solas – pero justo en ese momento le suenan sus Digibays llamándolos pero cuando sacaron cada uno sus Digibays y buscaron con la mirada a Davis el había desaparecido.

Tk: diablos a que se abra referido con hermano -

bueno pido disculpas por la demora y espero que ahora entienda menos del fic jejeje de nuevo los siento por la espera y espero que lo difruten bay bay


End file.
